


Effervescent

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, So fluffy it'll make your teeth rot and fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were reminiscent of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effervescent

The first time he ever saw her was when he was eight years old. She was picking up pink seashells by the sea, her toes digging into the sand and making her giggle. Karkat Vantas watched her from afar, wanting to know everything about her, but much too shy to actually do anything about it.

Instead, he watched her long honey-colored hair flowing behind her in perfect waves, much like the sea. Her fingers and toes were sandy, and a bright smile was present on her sun-kissed face. Her bright blue eyes were as clear as the water and told many stories- even in her young age. It was when he saw them that he decided to turn away, running back home and never seeing her again.

At least until college.

He could recall being in the large library on campus, his black bangs continuously moving into his eyes as he tried desperately not to fall asleep. Karkat had been up all night the previous evening trying to complete two different assignments. Now he had downtime, which should’ve been spent studying. Of course, he didn’t particularly care. How could one study when they were nearly falling asleep?

The young man had just closed his eyes when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. The blackette jumped about a mile in the air, prepared to swing his book at whomever woke him, when he found himself frozen in place. It was her. _Her_. The girl that he had seen eleven years prior, smiling and picking up pink seashells on the beach. Of course, she wasn’t the same little girl, and he wasn’t the same shy little boy.

Her hair was long- reaching her butt, but still honey-colored and wavy- just like the waves of the sea. She was chubby and oh-so sexy. Her skin was still sun-kissed, just as he remembered. And her eyes, Lord, his heart could have stopped at her blue eyes. She had a bright effervescent smile on her face, making her 10 times cuter.

Karkat suddenly felt dirty, like there was absolutely no way he was allowed to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman. He wanted to leave and take one-hundred showers before allowing himself to be in her wake. However, she was speaking and, oh God, he wasn’t paying attention.

“What?” He asked, his voice gruff and making him want to wince.

The woman simply giggled. “I was saying I thought I knew you. I’m new here- or new again. I feel like I’ve seen you before,” she said, her voice matching her features.

“Um, I don’t think so. I mean, shit. Sorry,” Karkat responded, rubbing the back of his neck as a blush crawled to his features.

“It’s okay. I guess I’m just looking for people I know. I’m tired of being lonely,” she shrugged, causing a few of the waves to bounce, and Karkat was mesmerized again.

“I saw you on the beach when we were eight. You were picking up pink seashells and giggling, and I thought ‘fuck, I want to know her. I want to know what she knows’, but I didn’t say anything. You looked at me and when you did, I ran,” the blackette blurted out, knowing the blush on his face was thickening tremendously.

The woman looked surprised for a moment, her smile faltering, though it returned full force, knocking Karkat on his ass. “That’s how I remember you. I- was picking them up for my mother. After that day, I moved to California. Personal reasons, you know. Things I’m just not ready to talk about…” she shook her head, as if remembering something that didn’t sit well with her, and Karkat suddenly felt horrible. However, she quickly bounced back. “Well, my name is Feferi Peixes!”

She held out a smooth hand, the nails done in beautiful pastel greens, blues, and pinks. Karkat took it with his darker, calloused one and shook it lightly- not wanting to hurt her in any way.

“Karkat Vantas. It’s nice to finally talk to you, Feferi,” the male responded, his own smile forming. He couldn’t remember the last time the energy around him was high- with love, with happiness, he didn’t know. He did know there was something there, though. Part of him felt complete. It was as if he had been waiting for her, unconsciously.

“You too, Kar-crab-“ her eyes widened as a blush of her own dusted her features. “Sorry, I gave all of my friends’ fish or sea-life puns in their names. I hope you don’t mind!”

“No, not at all!” Karkat responded quickly before scooting over slightly on the couch and patting it.

Feferi took a seat next to him with a light smile. The two then talked about everything and slowly, they got to know one another- he found out everything about her, from her likes and dislikes, to why she really left in the first place. However, her effervescent personality never faulted throughout the entirety of it, and that made Karkat realize something quite large.

He was falling in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough FefKat in the world.


End file.
